Anniversary
by NikaVardy
Summary: Kurt forgets about his and Blaine's anniversary, and when Blaine makes him a great surprise, he feels too guilty to admit it. He wants to make Blaine a good gift but doesn't have enough money to buy it. He decides to sell one important thing, not knowing that it was a key to one more wonderful surprise. Fluffy one-shot.


**Hi, my wonderful readers! **

**This idea I got from one Russian TV show. Hope that you'll like it!**

**For those of you who are waiting for "Blind Date" sequel, it's on the way. It's going to be in two parts, and the first one is being beta'ed at the moment. **

**Thanks to my dearest beta Peyton, also know as yaoigirl20. Darling, you're the best! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was climbing up the stairs cursing everything he could think of that 3 years ago Blaine had convinced him to buy an apartment on the 7th floor. No good view was enough to compete with the torture he had to experience every time the old elevator broke down. Even being in perfect shape was not enough to prevent him from sore muscles every time this happened, especially this past year.

The last few weeks had been torture for him. Being a senior at a school like NYADA was a very tough order to fill. He hadn't slept properly since the first week of the semester and now with midterms right around the corner he considered 2 or 3 hours of sleep a night a good night's rest. 3 months of the semester seemed like 3 years. Moreover, Isabelle just promoted him at Vogue and he had to spend at least 2 hours a day there, and he considered himself lucky that she allowed him to work from home sometimes. His life turned into endless tests, rehearsals, dance classes, phone-conferences, essays, and fashion analyzes. What had seemed to be exciting years ago, back in Lima, was totally killing him now.

The worst part of it was that he couldn't spend enough time with Blaine. His boyfriend was quite busy as well, but he didn't have work to worry about on top of school and he was still one more semester away from his senior year, so he was far more relaxed than Kurt who tried his best to find a minute to kiss or hug his boyfriend within each day. Luckily, Blaine could see how much stress Kurt was under, and he didn't complain if Kurt had to re-schedule their usual coffee date or when he came home late or even when he stopped their sex-life for a while, as he was exhausted enough after his day and didn't have the energy for more physical activity. Kurt couldn't express in words how grateful he was for this understanding, but thankfully Blaine didn't need the words.

Speaking of exhaustion, at the moment Kurt was not just exhausted, he was pretty sure that he had died and was some kind of walking zombie now. His limbs hurt from all the dancing and he almost couldn't bend his arms and legs. And the stair climbing process made it even worse. His voice was hoarse from singing and his throat hurt like had has swallowed a hedgehog. His head was pounding and he could swear he still could hear the ticking of that damn metronome. His only wish was to take a hot bath and fall asleep snuggling with his boyfriend.

Kurt finally made it to their apartment, unlocking the door on the third attempt, unable to insert the key correctly. As soon as he entered the apartment, he knew that his plans were to be changed. He could see the candlelight in the living room even from the hall. He entered the room, gasping at the view of what looked like hundreds of candles and flowers around the room. In the middle of all this beauty was his perfect boyfriend dressed to the nines and with his firm smile.

"Happy anniversary!" Blaine exclaimed, closing the gap between them and hugging his boyfriends tightly.

'_Anniversary?"_ Kurt thought, trying to remember the date. With all the stress he could hardly remember the dates of his midterm exams. He really wasn't even sure what year it was anymore. He glanced at the calendar on the wall and his heart fell. 7 years since the day they had first met on the Dalton Academy staircase. They always celebrated this day as well as the day they first kissed, and the day they started dating, and the day they got together again after Blaine's graduation and proposal which Kurt had gently rejected, promising that he'd say yes when they were older and mature enough for the step. However, this day was the most important for them. Kurt felt like the worst boyfriend ever._ 'I forgot! I forgot about our anniversary! How could I?! Shit! Shit! Shit! He prepared all this and I don't even have a present or the energy to make it up to him in bed! What should I do?'_ Kurt thought, panicking and fighting tears.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Blaine teased light-heartedly, pulling away to look Kurt in the eyes.

"Me? Of course not!" Kurt lied, trying to sound convincing, while deciding what to do.

"Kurt, it's okay!" Blaine said still smiling, "I know that you did. I'm not mad. You hardly remember to eat. I'm kind of glad that you forgot you didn't need extra stress trying to plan everything as you always do. This way I had a chance to surprise you!"

"I didn't forget!" Kurt argued, not understanding why, "I…ehm…"

"Kurt, you did, and I'm telling you, I'm okay with it!"

"No… I didn't plan a dinner, but I do have a present for you, but…" Kurt was clearly panicking trying to come up with something, "I've ordered it online, but the delivery company is busy, so it's late!"

"Baby, you don't have to give me anything. I'll be happy if you just relax for an evening!" Blaine said, seeing his boyfriend's frustration.

"But I do have a present," _'Shut up, you're lying to him now?'_ "I promise."

"Okay," Blaine decided to let it go, if Kurt felt better this way, he'd pretend that he believed him, "Anyway, I know that your next exam is in 3 days so you can give yourself an evening off, and I'm sure that Isabelle will understand as well. So, you go to the bathroom where I've filled a bubble bath for you. I know that you need time to just relax in the foam, so you have 40 minutes before the dinner is ready. Go! Just don't fall asleep there or you'll drown, and we don't want that!" Blaine gently pushed Kurt in the direction of the bathroom and flew to the kitchen, humming "Teenage Dream" as he went.

Kurt entered the bathroom, feeling that his guilt had just increased twice. The tub was full of hot water, fragrant foam and flower petals. Kurt got undressed and sank into the water until it came up to his nose, feeling his muscles relax and guilt increase with every minute. He was trying to come up with something to pay Blaine back but was feeling just miserable.

After a perfect dinner Blaine sat Kurt on the sofa with an excited smile. "And now, prepare yourself for the best part!" Blaine said, almost jumping from his excitement.

"Don't tell me you've got something else! The dinner and the bath were more than enough!" _'And I may just explode from all this guilt I feel right now.'_

"No! Those were just in preparation for this," Blaine exclaimed, giving Kurt a red envelope. Kurt took it carefully, praying that it was just a gift card or something simple so he wouldn't have to think any harder about a gift for Blaine. It wasn't simple.

"You brought me a ticket to 'Wicked' with a backstage pass?!" Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. Blaine was too perfect for his own good.

"Yep!" Blaine was clearly enjoying Kurt's reaction, "The best seats too. I had to borrow some money from my emergency bank account, but it was really worth it! Unfortunately, there was only one ticket left so I won't be able to go with you, but the performance is during one of my midterms anyway, so don't worry about me. And I know that your midterms will be over by the time, so you won't have to worry about anything."

"Oh my Gaga, Blaine… I love you so much!" Kurt kissed Blaine with all the passion he could muster, trying to forget that tomorrow he'd have to come up with a reciprocal gift.

* * *

"Rachel, I forgot about our anniversary! I'm such a terrible boyfriend! He tried so hard to make me happy and I couldn't even give him a gift! What do I do?!" Kurt exclaimed, pacing the next day during his and Rachel's break between classes. He was nearly hysterical. He couldn't even sleep last night, too focused on imagining what he could give Blaine. He couldn't come up with anything.

He had called Rachel at 5 a.m., but she told him to go to hell with a promise to help later. Now, Rachel regretted the promise to help since Kurt was so deep in his self-loathing that she couldn't even say a word.

"I don't deserve him! He said that it was okay that I forgot, but I know that it's not. Rach, I don't know what to do!" He collapsed onto the couch beside Rachel, exhausted from all his worries so Rachel was finally able to talk.

"Firstly, Kurt, please calm down. Blaine definitely won't be happy if you go to the hospital because of a nervous breakdown. Secondly, I believe that in August you told me that you already had an idea of a present for him didn't you?"

"I did," Kurt sighed, totally devastated, "I wanted to give him this awesome antique guitar that he liked so much. I've been saving the money for it but I still don't have enough. I lost track of time and thought that the anniversary was next month, by then I'd have had enough…"

"I could've lent you some cash, but we just bought a new car and I'm afraid that we don't have a lot of money," Rachel said, softly.

"I wouldn't take the money anyway. I hate to borrow, you know that."

"Maybe you could sell something?"

"What?"

"Some of your clothes or accessories?"

"Blaine knows all my clothes and accessories. He even borrows them sometimes. He'll notice."

"Okay," the friends sat in silence for some time, trying to come up with an idea.

"Maybe you should buy something cheaper?"

"But he liked this guitar so much! I wanted to see his face when I gave it to him…"

"Then think! What can you sell?!"

"I don't have anything! We can hardly pay the rent. The only reason Blaine could buy me this ticket is because his parents are incredibly rich and made an emergency back account for him which he uses only when he really has to," Kurt exclaimed, waving his hand with the ticket to 'Wicked'.

Rachel looked at him with pity and suddenly her expression changed as a lightbulb lit up above her head. "You do have something!"

"What?"

"You do have something to sell!"

"What?"

"You can sell the ticket!"

"What?!" Kurt's depressed expression changed to a shocked one.

Rachel stood up from the bed and put her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down and make him understand her. "Kurt, this ticket cost a lot. You can sell it for a high price and I'm sure it'll be enough to buy the guitar. You said that he won't be able to go with you so he doesn't have to know! You could always tell him that you did go. You know the musical by heart. You don't have to watch it to know what happens. And we both know what happens backstage, so you can just pretend that you saw all the turmoil back there."

"But I can't sell them!" Kurt whined, "It's his present! He wanted to make me happy…"

"And you want to make him happy, don't you?" Rachel demanded. "You have already been given a bath and dinner. That's enough for you, don't you think so?"

"Yes, but… I don't want to lie to him…" Kurt whispered sadly.

"You've already lied to him by telling him that you didn't forget the anniversary. Now it's just a lie to cover the previous one."

"We've always been honest to each other…"

Rachel hugged her miserable friend, trying to support him, "You can always tell the truth, admit that you forgot."

Kurt went silent, thinking. A few minutes later he sighed and pulled away from her hug. "He deserves a good present. Maybe one day I'll tell him the truth. I really want to give him that guitar."

* * *

It didn't take them long to sell the ticket and buy the guitar. Kurt almost cried as he gave the ticket to the girl who bought it. When he saw Blaine's face when he received the guitar, he knew that he had made the right choice.

"Kurt, this is awesome!" Blaine was running around the room, holding the guitar in one hand and Kurt in the other. He couldn't choose between laughing, dancing, jumping, kissing Kurt or examining the gift so he was doing everything at once. Kurt couldn't take his eyes away from Blaine's happy face and he knew that his smile was worth all the VIP tickets in the world. "I'm so sorry that I thought that you forgot about the anniversary! I love you so much!" Blaine was exclaiming between kisses and Kurt felt that the amount of guilt had definitely decreased, even though he still felt it.

On the day of the performance Kurt had to use all his acting skills. He was diligently pretending to get ready and trying his best to act excitedly. Thankfully, for him, Blaine seemed to be distracted by something, so Kurt figured Blaine didn't notice the falseness of his smile.

Blaine left the apartment first, wishing Kurt to have a fun night. If Kurt hadn't been so concentrated on keeping his mask on, he would have noticed Blaine's strange smile during this wish. However, even if he had noticed it, he probably would have assumed that it was because of his exam which, Kurt knew, was really important.

What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine's last exam had been yesterday and Blaine had one more surprise for his boyfriend. James, the director of the production was an old friend of the Anderson family so Blaine had easily gotten two tickets to the show, but decided to surprise his boyfriend by suddenly sitting next to him when Kurt was supposed to be enjoying the show alone. Moreover, Blaine also was planning on proposing on stage, surrounded by the Broadway cast. He had been planning it for a while, knowing that his last proposal was far from perfect and wanting to make it better this time. Even though he knew that Kurt would definitely say yes, he was still very nervous.

When he arrived at the theatre all the staff was smiling and winking in understanding at him. Of course they all knew about his plan since he had been visiting the theatre almost every day for the past week to make sure that everything would be perfect. After a short chat with James, he took his place. The theatre was slowly filling up. Blaine knew that Kurt always came early, so he was expecting him to show up any minute. However, he never did. When he didn't show up 10 minutes before the show, Blaine knew something was wrong. He was ready to call Kurt and ask where he was, ruining the surprise, when some girl suddenly sat down next to him.

"Sorry," he addressed the girl, "you must have the wrong seat. This one is my boyfriend's."

"No, I'm sure this is my spot," the girl answered, smiling. She showed him the ticket and he recognized it as Kurt's. It was slightly bent in the same places where Kurt clutched it when he received it.

"It's his ticket. How did you get it?" Blaine demanded, thinking that she must have stolen it. The girl was polite and didn't look like a pickpocket, but he couldn't find another answer. He pulled out his phone to check it for a message like, '_Blaine, some bitch has stolen my ticket! I'm crying so hard, please come and comfort me!'_ but there wasn't one.

"I bought it from some boy named Kurt," the girl explained. Her gaze fell on his phone and she pointed at his screensaver which was a photo of he and Kurt. "Oh! That's him! I bought it from him! He was almost crying when he was giving the ticket to me. There was a girl with him. I believe her name was Rachel. She was comforting him, saying that it'd be worth it. I asked him why he was selling it and he told me that he didn't have enough money to buy his boyfriend an present. I thought that it was so cute! Wait, if you're his boyfriend then…"

Blaine wasn't listening anymore. He quickly stood up and ran to the lobby. He quickly called James to call off the plan. _'Kurt sold the ticket to buy me the guitar! God, I should've known that that guitar was too expensive. He couldn't have saved that much money. Shit, now I understand why he was acting so strange these past few days. I knew that he forgot about the anniversary and thought that he felt a little guilty and would buy me a new bowtie to feel better, but this… God, this is why I love him so much. Fuck it, he deserves a perfect proposal. I'll make it work, no matter what!'_ He stopped pacing and headed backstage to share a new plan with James.

* * *

Kurt didn't know why he came to the theatre. He couldn't go in, so he was just walking around, looking sadly at the people who were happily sharing their expectation with each other. He saw the girl who had bought his ticket, but she didn't notice him. Pretty soon, everyone entered and the doors closed. He sat on a bench nearby and tried to listen for the sounds coming from inside the building, sometimes catching familiar notes.

Suddenly, the backstage door opened and he saw two actresses come out talking animatedly about something. They sat on another bench close enough for Kurt to hear their discussion. They were complaining about the stress and the director's demands.

"No, really," one of the actresses was exclaiming, "we're going crazy with all the songs and moves and now he wants us to help some guy propose?! We're not some cheap band to sing on request!"

"Oh, come on," the other was saying, "I think it's sweet. Wouldn't you be happy if your boyfriend proposed to you so romantically?"

"I would, but this is unfair. We're only doing it because this Blaine guy is a family friend of James'. Normally, he wouldn't do something like this to us. Well, at least it's good to know that our dearest director is a human with friends. I really thought that he was a robot for a while…"

Kurt didn't hear what they said next, he was too busy running down the street at a crazy pace. He pulled out his phone and called Rachel, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! He was planning to propose! He wanted to propose to me on a Broadway stage! Rachel! He's in there and I'm not! I ruined everything! He must be so mad at me…" he sobbed into the phone.

"Oh, God, Kurt, calm down. Please, don't panic. Everything's gonna be okay!"

"No, Rachel! H-he must be heartbroken. He thinks that I d-don't love him! H-he thinks that I don't wanna ma-marry him!"

"Kurt, he doesn't think any of that! You didn't even know about the proposal, so he knows that that's not the reason. How did you find out, by the way? Where are you?"

"On Broadway… I h-heard some people from the cast t-talking outside ab-about it… Rach, please, pick me up? Let me stay the night at yours? I can't face him tonight!"

"No, Kurt, I'll pick you up but I'm taking you to your place. You have to face Blaine and explain everything to him. Otherwise, he'll definitely think that you don't want to marry him. You do though, right?"

"Of course…"

"Good, wait for me. I'll be there soon."

* * *

When Blaine came home Kurt was there. He was sitting on the sofa with a completely devastated look and traces of tears on his cheeks. Normally, Blaine would've rushed to him and asked what was wrong, but he knew the reason. However, he couldn't help but put on a little show.

"Hey!" he greeted Kurt with a smile. Kurt winced and hesitantly looked at him.

"Hi."

"How was the show?" Blaine asked, grinning.

Kurt's face changed. He seemed to be confused and surprised at the same time. "It was…" Kurt started, trying to read Blaine's expression. He was smiling, asking about the show. Not shouting. Not crying. Maybe Kurt heard wrong and some other Blaine wanted to propose tonight? Maybe he wanted to pretend that nothing happened? "It was good. I went early. The seats were great, and the music was amazing, and… and…" Kurt suddenly realized that he couldn't lie anymore, "And I instantly regretted that I lied to you about remembering our anniversary and selling the ticket to buy you that guitar. I'm so sorry, Blaine! I know when all our anniversaries are! I was just so stressed and I planned on buying you the guitar anyways, I just thought that I had more time to save up money! Then you made the dinner and bought me that ticket and you're so perfect! Then I heard these actresses talking about the proposal and I…" Kurt was sobbing again.

Blaine crossed the room and embraced his guilty boyfriend, smiling to himself. It was going to be a good surprise. "Kurt baby, look at me. Everything's okay! I love you and I understand!" he said, lifting Kurt's chin to look in his red tearful eyes.

"No, it's not! I don't deserve you! I ruined everything…"

"Don't be silly. We deserve each other, and you didn't ruin anything. Come with me," Blaine tugged Kurt to the door of their apartment.

Kurt obediently followed him, trying to calm down. However, when he saw what was waiting for him outside, he started crying again.

The whole cast of 'Wicked' was standing in front of their building in their costumes and some props and even some parts of the set. Elphaba and Glinda were singing "For Good" and smiling at Kurt and Blaine. Other actors were dancing, encircling the couple and throwing rose petals above their heads. The dim lights on the street made it seem like a fairytale and for a moment Kurt really thought that he was in one. Maybe he was. After all, there was a prince charming standing right beside him.

Blaine didn't take his focus away from Kurt the whole time, enjoying the look on his face. When Kurt's eyes returned to his, he saw that Kurt was crying again. Blaine knew that he had just increased Kurt's guilt in spades, but he didn't care.

The music became quieter and turned into a simple harmony of voices. Blaine slowly knelt down and revealed a little velvet box. He opened it, revealing the ring and got ready to begin the speech he had prepared. However, when he saw that look in Kurt's eyes, he just spoke, not letting himself think about it.

"Kurt, if you feel guilty right now, get ready to feel like this all your life because I want to spend my life surprising you. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Kurt's voice wasn't working from all the overwhelming feelings. He couldn't even breathe and his vision was blurry from the tears, so he just fell on his knees and nodded. The crowd around them erupted in cheers when Blaine slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed his fiancée. They embraced, refusing to let go. When after 5 minutes they still didn't separate, the actors slowly began to diverge and soon the two men were along on the empty street. They didn't know how much time they'd spent there until suddenly rain started falling, making them finally snap out of their bliss and return to their apartment.

When they were in their bed, Kurt suddenly whispered, "I promise not to lie to you ever again. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. I appreciate that you sold something so important to you just to buy me a present. The director of the show is my friend, so I got us new tickets without any problems. Don't plan anything next weekend, though."

"My only plans are to call every single soul I know to tell them about our engagement!"

"Well, your dad already gave me permission to marry you, so I guess you can skip him and Carole."

"Blaine, you really need to stop being so damn perfect. I'll get a complex!"

"Too bad, I'm going to do everything to make you feel perfect, because you are."

In the next second they bother were softly singing Pink's "Perfect" to each other, not caring about their neighbors, exams, work, or anything else. At the moment they were happy and they wanted to share their happiness with everyone.

The End.

* * *

**Reviews are always making me feel better and give me inspiration!**


End file.
